Currently, with the rapid development of communications technology, more and more companies and individuals hold multi-user conferences over the network. Existing multi-user conferencing systems are mostly based on a video. A video conferencing system is generally composed of parts such as a video conferencing terminal, a multipoint control unit (Multipoint Control Unit, MCU), a network management system and a transmission network. The video conferencing terminal and the MCU encode, pack and send information such as an image, a video and an audio in a conference scene; and a terminal decodes a received data packet into an image, a video, an audio, and the like.
Data transmitted by an existing video conferencing system is based on an image or a video, and thus data amount transmitted is very large, which has a higher demand for network processing speed and network traffic. In addition, conference content also requires a larger storage space, which results in higher costs for a video conferencing system.